El que debe nacer Part 6 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: Las esperanzas de restablecer todo esta disminuyendo, en esta ocacion se a perdido otra vida y solo para salvar quien mas ama...


**Causando Caos y miedo parte 2**

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que la presencia de Yuuji se habia ido, las 3 flame haze se preguntaban donde sera el proximo Golpe y como seria… de pronto se abrio un agujero en el centro del cielo, claramente se podian ver rayos acompañados de truenos y un temblor sacudio a la tierra, era Seirei-den "Balle Masque" lo que habia aparecido y claramente sobre el aire se podian ver en el salir varios Rinnes y todos ellos acercandoce a la ciudad atacando a la gente y absorviendo sus existencias. Margery quizo crear un Fuzetzu pero no lo cosigio, aun seguia activo aquel hechizo, entonces se ponen a pensar desesperadamente…

Para crear demaciados Rines, hace falta poder de existencia y el unico que puede crear Rines son los Rey de Guze – Dice Wilhelmina - ¿pero de donde saco tanto poder? A no ser…

Reigo Maigo… - dice Shana –

No podemos salvar a toda esta gente, son demaciados para nosotros la unica forma de acabar con todo esto es acabando con el Mistes.

Hay que detenerlo, hay que entrar a Balle Masque y acabar con el; "Enana" tu vas a quedate aquí ya que ahora no eres de gran ayuda …

Pero… - Ella se muestra preocupada –

"Vamonos" – Wilhelmina y Margery van volando a Balle Masque-

Shana no podia hacer nada, ya que estaba herirá, lo unico que podia hacer era esperar pacientemente en casa de Sato, pero en su interoir se sentia confundida e impotente por no poder hacer nada.

En cuestion de minutos, en la cuidad ya no habia gente, se oían disparos de arma de fuego de aquellos que querian protegerse de los Rines, pero fue inútil, Shana solamente estaba mirando el cielo color gris cuando de pronto en un lugar de Balle Mazque salio una luz rosa bajando rapidamente; era Wilhelmina con Margery en brazos, ella bajó y la recosto en el suelo…

Por favor, resiste un poco mas… -le dice Wilhelmina a Margery -

Uhg…

De momento Sato va tras el auxilio de Margery…

Margery, noo!

Sato toma a Margery entre sus brazos …

Wilhelmina le deja el cuerpo a Sato y después retrocede, Shana la mira y le dice:

¿Porque no la ayudas? –

Porque ella me pidio que no lo hiciera.

Sato llobara al ver el estado de Margery

Keisaku, uhg…Un..a vez me dijiste que no dejaras que me muera…

Pero que dices?

Ahora estoy agonisando, no puedo salvarme y no pudes hacer nada para salvarme… uhg… solo te pido una cosa… no hagas locuras… - Margery le toma la mano a Saito y se ilumina la mano - cuídate Keisaku ah! Cuida bien de Marcosius por mi …-

¿Cómo?

No se podia hacer nada por ella tenia lesiones graves, Sato con desesperación la carga y la lleva dentro de su casa, el la recuesta sobre su sofa, pero antes de que le hiciera algo para curarles las heridas, ella ya habia muerto.

Margery!, Margery! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sus gritos de desesperación se podían oír hasta fuera de la casa

Sato se queda unos minutos abrasando a Margery; como quisiendo que no se fuera, pero ya era inútil…

Uhh, chico lamento tu perdida, yo estoy igual como tu, pero ya no podemos hacer nada… - dice Marcosius –

Oye Marcosius, puedes acompañarme y ayudarme a entrar a fuera de ley…

Sato sin pensarlo 2 veces lo menciono asi en directo

Buenoo…, no es lo que hubiera querido Margery, pero si asi lo quieres te acompañare chico.

Aparentemente Marcosius aun existia, al parecer Margery le trasfirió el poder de la Flame Haze a Sato. Talvez porque ella sabia que después de que ella muriera, Sato tomaria la decision de entrar a Fuera de Ley y en el ultimo instante antes de morir Margery tomo la mano de Sato y se lo Transfirio, ahora Sato hiso un contrato con Mascosius.

Adios, no se si nos volveremos a ver; se que no es o que quería Margery-san pero aun no he cambiado de decisión asi que voy a Fuera de Ley a ayudarles en algo, en lo que sea podre ayudarles…

El se aleja corriendo a pesar del peligro del mundo en el que se encontraba, Shana y Wilhelmina no se opusieron a su ida, lo dejaron irse.

Shana le pregunata a Wilhelmina lo que habia ocurrido ahí dentro y ella contesta…

El Mistes, es mas fuerte que antes, acabo de un solo un golpe a Margery pero antes de eso ya había acabado con los lideres de Balle Masque, Syndonay, Bel Perol y hasta talves con El amo del Trono Hecate.

¿Pero cómo logro hacer tanto? A no ser…

El poder de existencia de las personas…

¡Claro! Es por eso que existen demasiados Rines, para absorver el poder de las personas y después dárselas al Mistes y ahora es mas fuerte –dice Alastor-

Tenemos que idear algo para poder derrotarlo lo antes posible, antes de que obtenga mas poder de existencia y deshaga el equilibrio del mundo.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, los Rines se iban extendiendo del territorio de la Cd. Misaki hasta a otros lugares, ambas pensaron que en estos momentos otras Flame hazes de otros territorios estarian peleando ahoa mismo contra ellos, pero ellas desconocían quienes sobrevivirían.

Ellas decidieron entrar de nuevo a Seirei-den para derrotar derrotar a Yuuji.

Bien, vamos

Si

Ambas salieron volando de la casa de Sato, ya estaban a punto de llegar a Balle Masque cuando Wilhelmina se percata de algo…

Oye, aquella chica que siempre estan con ustedes?

Wilhelmina le indica la posición de esa chica y Shana se da cuenta de quien es…

Um! Kasumi?, ¿pero que hace arriba de un edificio?

Yoshira estaba arriba en la orilla de un edificio sujetando en la mano algo, de pronto Shana se percata de que es el Hougu "Giralda", aquel hougu que le dio Pheles en el festival escolar.

¿Pero que piensa hacer Kasumi?

Yoshira, con la mirada puesta en un solo lugar y con único objetivo "recuperar a Yuuji" salta del edificio; Shana trata de alcanzarla para que ella no se lastimara…

Kasumi! – Shana le grita -

Quiero salvar a Sakai-kun asi que hare lo que sea… - ella dice –

.

Después ella fue rodeada por poder de existencia y símbolos e insignias de color azul alrededor de ella y por ultimo de un destello apareció…

El Capricho Hermoso; Pheles…, ¿pero como? - Dice Alastor –

Shana ya no podia sentir el poder de existencia de Kasumi.

Kasumi se ha ido, para siempre?…

Shana va con Pheles y le grita:

Donde esta Kasumi?

¿Qué no es obio?, ella esta muerta.

¿Pero…cómo… tu? Shana le decía enojada.

Hize un contrato con ella, si algo llegase a pasarle a ese Mistes, ella me manifestaría por el Hougu que le di, y aquí estoy.

Pero no sientes nada al haber utilizado a ella como objeto de tu existencia… - Shana se muestra molesta -

No! Ella es un simple humano, no habia nada que perder.

Miserable! – Shana aun mas enojada –

Que paso con mi Johan? Siento que esta dentro de ese lugar. Eh!, su poder esta disminuyendo casi a desaparecer, espera un poco mas amor, yo ire a rescatarte…

Espera Pheles, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Pheles vuela y se dirigía hacia Balle Masque y atrás de ella Wilhelmina la seguía para detenerla. Shana Grita:

Wilhelmina, espera…ahh?

De pronto ella se vio rodeada de por lo menos 10 a 15 Rinnes, que la atacaron al mismo tiempo, a ella no le dio otra opción mas que pelear; fue una intensa batalla en el aire, cada vez se alejaban mas y mas de Balle Masque, hasta que llegaron al puente Misaky; una vez ahí, los Rines atacaron con todo lo que tenian de poder contra Shana, ella aun seguia lastimada del Brazo lo cual era una desventaja para ella, tanto que le costó perder el conocimiento, cuando uno de ellos la golpeo brutalmente y la lanzo hacia al puente, caiendo debajo del mismo puente.

Los Rines pensaron que ya habían acabado completamente con ella, así que se fueron del lugar, mientras Shana aun seguía inconciente.

Shana seguia mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba, ya no podia moverse penso que moriria en ese lugar; Alastor le dice;

Shana, esta bien?

Si… ugh, pero no puedo moverme.

Subestimanos la fuerza de esos Rinnes, pense que acabariamos mas rapido con ellos, pero no fue asi…

Y ahora que Alastor?

Solo nos queda esperar un milagro…


End file.
